Werewolves are a girls best friend
by Lanelille
Summary: So this is my first FF! Basically this is Ted/Victoire – she is over her crush, he is in last year and he recently realised his feelings for her. But will it be too late? Will they be just friends for ever? It's not easy being a bluehaired Gryfffindor. Mostly Ted's PoV, but sometimes Victoire might share her thoughts. Feel free to comment! :- HP belongs to JKR - not m
1. Chapter 1

He let out a small sigh and shut his huge trunk. He looked around his room and his eyes fell upon the pictures on his wall. They were all there, his parents, his grandmother and grandfather, his friends and his "family" the Weasleys and Potters, he even had a picture of his dad with his two best friends, James and Sirius – the fourth person's face had been burned before making it to the wall. He looked at the picture of his parents – his father with the serious and ever tired eyes and sandy hair with a hint of grey and his mother, the ever smiling pretty lady with bright pink hair. She was a metamorphmagus like him all though his hair was a bright turquoise. Then his eyes wandered by the picture of his grandparents, he had only ever known his grandmother and she had taken care of him until a few years ago. He paused at the picture of a bunch of smiling redheads and a few varieties, he smiled back at them and he knew that even though they were not related by blood, he belonged to them as one of their own.

"Ted, we have to go soon, are you all packed up and ready?" Ginny's voice sounded from downstairs.

"Yes Ginny, I'm there in a minute". He smiled at the picture of his parents once more before heading down the stairs.

"All packed for your final year, eh?" Harry asked his godson with a smile and eyed the tall adolescent boy. He could not help to notice just how much he looked like his father.

Before Teddy had a chance to answer Ginny had already jumped into the fireplace and left for the Burrow, Lily, James and Albus then followed.

Harry turned towards him once again "So, you're ready? Captain?" he added proudly.

"Yeah! Have to make you proud though? Better win that house cup" Harry smiled at the last part and let Teddy step into the fireplace.

Teddy arrived to the already full house and to say that he got a stormy welcome would be an underestimation.

"TEDDYYYYYY!" Victorie screamed and he had barely been in the living room half a minute before she had her arms wrapped around his neck and hugged him. He laughed into her hair before he put her down and freed himself to look at her. She looked tanned, but in a soft light way and her freckles was even more evident on her nose. She gave him a smile that took his breath away. God she was beautiful.

"Hey you French stranger, how was the holiday in France?" he smiled back at her.

"Amazing! Met so many people and the visit at Beauxbatons was interesting – but I sure never would trade for Hogwarts. Beauxbatons is just too… flashy! Not cosy enough!" she wrinkled her nose a bit at the thought and he laughed at her.

"Your mum must have done hers to persuade you, eh?" he asked with a hint of relief from her former statement. He did not wish her to be anywhere else but at Hogwarts – with him!

"Yeah she did, but she knows that I'm happy here, so she accepted it." Victorie said shrug and then added "how was yours? Got any new admirers?"

"Naaah, it was all right, I love living at Harry's, but I missed you. And about the other matter, I must admit that James is starting to attract the girls attention – and he sure does know how to use it.." Teddy replied. Victorie laughed at the idea of her younger cousin as a Casanova.

"I'm starving" she then exclaimed and headed for the kitchen where her grandmother was busy preparing the upcoming feast. He quickly followed and fifteen minutes later the kitchen was full. They were all there, even Charlie had come. Everyone seemed to be joined in the various conversations. Victoire, Dominique, Ginny and Fleur were all discussing a new French fashion shop in Diagon Alley and they seemed eager to go there. Teddy was engaged in a serious quidditch talk with George, Angelina, Harry and Charlie. The younger kids had gone out to play some advanced hide and seek game invented by Fred and James.

The afternoon passed on like this only interrupted by a quidditchmatch – the kids against the grown-ups. The grown-ups did win and just as the kids begged for a rematch, Mrs. Weasley announced that dinner was served. Dinner at the Burrows is, as any other meal with the entire family, a rather entertaining happening and Ted was still laughing at one of George's jokes when walking up the stairs to his bedroom.

He was sharing bedroom with Fred and James, which suited him well. When he entered the room, he found that he was alone and he could not help but to wonder, what mischief his roommates were up to. He did not bother to worry about them and undressed himself to go to bed. With his back to the door (which he forgot to close) he did not hear nor see the blond girl observing him before she made a little cough. He turned around shocked and nearly tripped over his suitcase.

"Nice tan, Ted" she said with a smirk and he felt himself blushing a little. "You've been working out huh?" she was teasing him.

He pulled himself together "Not really, guess I'm gifted from nature's side" he added with a wink. She stuck out her tongue but he did see her eyeing him, or did he? He wasn't sure.

"Just came to say goodnight, see you!"

"Yeah, goodnight Vic."

He got into bed and he could not help but to wonder. Did she really check him out? No, she could not have. She was over her crush. He knew, that she fancied him, when they were younger. He sighed. He should not feel like this, let alone think it. He could not fall for her. She's his best friend. He made an irritated sound and closed his eyes. He just had to get over this little crush, to get on and enjoy his last year. Without having to act around her. He sighed again and it did not take long for him to fall asleep. He did not even hear his younger rommates enter.


	2. Chapter 2

So, second chapter. Well, there is not much Victoire, but you sure will get an idea of just how much he wants her. And there might be some slightly fluffy stuff.. Oh, and our lovestruck friend gets angry too. UH uh.. :)

To say that the day of departure was chaotic is an understatement. Trunks, owls, cats, kids and parents running around packing, rushing, eating and for Lily even crying. Despite it being routine, it still surprised Teddy just how much effort it took to send off six youngsters to Hogwarts. Himself included. But after nearly two hours of chaos, everyone was ready to head for King's Cross.

When they arrived at the station Teddy quickly said his farewells and headed out to locate his friends. He quickly found them; Nathan Wood – tall, broad shoulders, brown curly hair and brown eyes, keeper on Gryffindors quidditchteam and Teddy's best friend. The summer had done him well and he sure would, along with Teddy, break even more hearts at the school. They high-fived and made a rather manly hug. But before they had to time to talk, someone slammed into Teddy from behind and covered his eyes.

"Guess who" the female voice asked, Teddy laughed and turned around.

"Well hello to you too, Becca". Rebecca Faye - girlfriend of Teddy's other companion Matthew Rast.

"Where's loverbooy?" Teddy asked wryly. Becca and Matt started going during the summer, all though everyone else knew that they had been in love since their sixth year started. Rebecca did not have to reply because in that very second a pair of arms was wrapped around her waist, turned her around and snogged her. Teddy had his answer.

"Hey Mattie – good to see you". Teddy smiled at his friend and wiggled his eyebrowes at them. Becca stuck out her tongue at him, but they did both blush slightly.

"Teddy, hey there – and hey Nate. Ready for last year eh?"

"Yep, my Captain Lupin and I are going to lead the team to a win this year – right Teddy?" Nathan sent Teddy a huge grin and they high-fived once more.

"Hell yeah, Wood!" Teddy grinned back.

They went aboard the train and found an empty compartment. Teddy was about to sit, when he saw Harry signalling to him to come out. He jumped out on the platform and looked confused at Harry.

"Teddy, I am just going to ask, if you would keep an eye on Albus and help him to settle in".

"Of course, Harry!"

"Thank you, and Teddy, have a great year. We are all very proud of you, and I know for sure that you will make us proud with that captain badge". Harry looked proudly at his godson and gave him a hug. Teddy hugged him back before getting back on the train.

The journey was rather uneventful. They talked about their summers, Matt and Becca was forced to tell how they got together. Teddy had not thought about Victoire since that previous evening and he managed to convince himself that he was coming to senses. All this disappeared when she flung up the compartment door and started to interrogate Becca. Teddy just looked at them. Becca was a pretty girl no doubt, short, with curves, short red hair – which reflected her temper and green eyes. But for Teddy, she was nothing compared to the girl next to her. Victoire. Tall for a girl, but a head shorter than him, long strawberry blond hair which fell in soft curls down her back, wide blue eyes and never ending long legs – you could clearly see the veela in her. And her freckles. He could not take his eyes from her freckles, starting on her nose and cheeks, continuing down her neck and chest. He could easily imagine where they went from there. He had seen her in a swim suit. But then he did not really look, neither had he never touched her in that way – only ever hugged or tickled – as friends do, but he just knew that her skin had to be soft and silk. He got a sudden need to touch her skin. To touch her soft skin, to run his fingers up and down her spine, to caress her. He had to shake his head, to shake away the images. But the image of him running his fingers down her back lingered in his mind.

He had to mentally kick himself and he pulled himself together to engage in their conversation, only to find out that it had ended. Victoire rose and left the compartment with a see you. Becca turned to him with a smug smile and he looked down. He expected a comment from her, but she said nothing and they continued their casual conversations.

As the train came to a halt in Hogsmeade Teddy felt the familiar feeling of home settling in his body. He looked up at the impressive castle and smiled. He truly loved being here. Nate tugged his elbow and they climbed into a carriage.

The sorting went by and Albus was sorted into Gryffindor. He smiled shyly at his new table before taking place next to James who loudly announced that his brother made it to Gryffindor. Ted smiled at Albus and got a relieved smile in return. While waiting for the food Ted caught Victoire's eye and she nodded towards Albus with a thumb-up. They shared a smile, and Ted felt his stomach turn as she flashed her perfect white teeth at him. This was going to be a very long year.

As they headed up the stairs, they passed the first years that anxiously followed the prefect closely on the ever changing stairs, Ted thought back at his own first day. It had been weird. He had had to say goodbye to everyone – his grandma, Harry, Ginny, Victoire and the rest of the family. He had been so nervous, even though he knew both headmistress McGonagall, Hagrid and Professor Longbottom. He feared that no one would like him. He met Nate on the platform, when his father, Oliver Wood, greeted Harry. From then on they stuck together and they quickly made friends with Matt too, and eventually accepted Becca as a part of their group. Ted and Matt had not been at the school for many months before they were known all over the school and they tended to be friends with nearly everyone – except for Scorpius and his Slytherin gang.

When Ted finished his trip down memory lane, they were already in the common room. Matt and Becca intertwined in an old loveseat and Nate lounged on a couch near the fireplace. Ted slumped down next to him and rested his head on the back of the couch. He lazily looked around the common room. A bunch of girls from fifth year was sitting in the corner eagerly discussing the newest gossip. They froze as Teddy looked at them. He winked and they blushed and giggled. He got a smack in the back of his head.

"You have got to stop doing that. They do not stand a chance against your charms". Victoire said with a teasing voice. She gave him a stern luck but it quickly turned into a smile.

"You're not any better, so do not judge, Vickieeee" He stated. She rolled her eyes at him. He knew that she hated to be called that.

"Gotta go, duties calls.." she said and pointed at her prefect badge. She sighed "I've got patrols all September". She got up and left for the portrait hole. Ted could not help but let his eyes follow her out.

"Jeez mate, could you like be any more in love?" Nathan asked and raised his brow. Ted looked at him surprised and felt his cheeks redden.

"Wh-h-at do you mean?" He asked, halfheartedly. He knew, Nate could see through him.

"Oh, you know Ted". He just replied.

"I know. Something happened. I do not know what, but when she was away for three weeks I realised, how much I missed. And when I saw her at the burrow yesterday I was sold. But it is wrong". He made a resigned shrug and grumbled.

"Maybe it's not wrong, you are not related, Ted?" he tried.

"IT IS! She is like a sister. We grew up together. And anyways she just sees me as a brother".

"You do not know that" Becca interrupted. "She did once have feelings for you – there might still be some?"

"You don't understand it – it is wrong!" Ted growled and jumped up from the couch. "Night!" he headed towards the stairs and ran up to his dorm. He kicked the door in and tore off his robes. He lay down on his bed and closed his eyes. What did they think? He already had considered that. He just could not bring himself to believe it. It would hurt too much.

Teddy's little outburst had not gone unnoticed and the fifth years whom he earlier flirted with were already discussing what exactly had made Teddy react like that. He had ran past them, his hair fire-red and with a growl on his face. His friends had just stared at each other before continuing their talk...


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! So 3 chapter is up, I would just love if you would post a review... I am dying to hear what you think so far... :)!  
Thank you so much for reading my story! :)

* * *

The first day of school went by rather uneventful for Ted and his friends. The teachers spent all of the lessons talking about the N.E.W.T.s, Ted tried to pay attention but five hours of repetition just got boring. He started to figure out new tactics for his quidditchteam and before lunch he and Nate had come up with a lot of new things and a date for tryouts.

"So, we have me as keeper, you as lead chaser, Fred as chaser. Ouch, we need a new seeker, a chaser and two new beaters". Nate stated. "We have to almost built the team up from new".

"Yeah I know, but it might be an advantage in the end, to get to know each other once again." Teddy answered. He was in deep thought. Nate was right. Building up a new team would not be easily. He then came up with a brilliant idea.

"Maybe James could try out as seeker – he sure has inherited his talent from both of his parents." Teddy suggested. He knew that he could not favour James just because of their relation, but he would definitely urge him to try out.

"James? He is really young, students from second year rarely play seeker?" Nate answered with a sceptical look.

"Harry played in his first year. And I have seen James' abilities on a broom and he is really good. I do not say that he should just get the spot. But I am going to let him try-out". Ted defended his suggestion and decided to let James try out.

"I believe you, but if it goes wrong, it will be your head to roll". Nate said with half of a laugh. They did not get to talk anymore, because the tables then filled with food and they duck in.

Matt and Becca had joined them after lunch as they headed to the history of magic. The lesson was even duller than the previous and Ted had to concentrate not to fall asleep. He started to write down some new tactics and he scribbled a letter to Harry, where he asked for some advice on seekertraining and also let them in on how the sorting had went. He finished his letter informing Harry and Ginny for that matter that he intended to offer James the opportunity to try out as seeker. He hoped that they would support the idea as they surely also knew how talented their boy is.

He went to the owlery when the class finished and when he got back to the common room, he decided to go for a walk. He was at the portraithole when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Teddy, where are you going?" She looked at him with one perfect brow raised.

"Uhm, for a walk, why Vic?" he answered, looking down at her.

"Can I Come? I'm already worn out by homework, books and duties…" she made an annoyed face and looked at him expectantly.

"No sorry Vic.. uhm.. I just forgot that I.. ehm.. have to.. I have to help Nate with some homework, sorry". He replied. He was so bad at lying.

"but you, but you were just on your way out?" She looked at him with surprised eyes. She could tell that he was lying.

"Yep, I know. sorry. Have to go". He nearly ran up the stairs. He felt her eyes on his back and he knew that he had hurt her.

He threw himself down on the bed. He could not go with her. He would just do something stupid, like kiss her, or touch her. They could not be alone, that was a risk he could not take.

Most of September and half of October continued like this. Teddy avoided any alone time with Victoire just to avoid complicated situations. He thought he was being subtle, but everyone noticed. He also had problems keeping his hair blue. The colour on his head with a sad grey. This was noticed by Professor Longbottom and he sent a worried owl to Harry with his observations. Victoire was hurt by Teddy's strange behaviour and the more he ignored her, the angrier she got at him.

He kept himself busy so he would not think about her and his new distancing tactics worked. But they hurt. The more he ignored her, the more he wanted her. He did not even bother to try control his hair anymore. He had gone into a routine of school, not spending time with Victoire, school. This routine was only disturbed in mid-September.

He had arranged try-outs in mid-September and he was quite pleased with the team he managed to pull together. James had proven his worth and made it as seeker. Fred had maintained his position as chaser a long with Teddy himself and a girl from fourth year. Nathan had wiped out all contestants to the keepers position – his father was after all Oliver Wood. They all practiced and a long with the two new beaters the team quickly turned out to be quite good. Ted had them practising twice a week and he had a good feeling about their chances.

The quidditch just gave him another excuse to make himself busy.

September ended and October came with a change in the weather. There was more rain, more wind and it was colder. Ted kept his team working and they had already improved. He had also settled into his new routine and he spent more time in the library than he had ever done. He actually read some of the books there too. But he could not lie to himself. He missed her. A lot. They usually took long walks down around the lake or lay under the big tree. No talking, just being there as friends. He missed laughing with her, but he could not. He could not be with her until his crush was over, he would not risk their friendship.

Victoire's PoV

One day in the end of October it finally got too much for Victoire and she snapped. She had had enough of his stupid games. They had been sitting in the common room – all the Weasleys and Potters and Teddy– and discussed their grandparent's upcoming anniversary party and everything had been good. The smaller ones had gone to bed and Fred quickly sensed that his presence was unwanted. He left for his dorm with a see-you. Ted had stared at her. She had purposely turned her back to him and she could feel his eyes on her back. She heard him sigh and get up. He was nearly at the stairs to his dorm when she spoke up.

"Ted?" She said, with a small voice.

"Uhm, yahh?" he replied, still with a hand on the railing.

"TED LUPIN! Don't run from me again!" She yelled at him. He did not reply and she whispered. "Why…" She could not say it. She felt tears burn in her eyes and she felt her anger creeping up "Why.. do you ignore _me"_ her tears betrayed her on the last word and her voice cracked.

He stared at her with a pained look. He made a weird gesture with his arms as if he wanted to go and hug her but he regretted it and let them fall down.

"Victoire, I do not hate you. I.. I" He looked at her and she could not read his eyes. He looked like he was in pain. "I…I do not hate you. It's just.. ehm.. I have not been feeling well. I.. I'm worried about next year" he mumbled. It was not a lie, it was partly true. Or well, it could have been.

"What? Why Ted?" She was confused. She did not understand him.

"Next year. This is my last year and I do not know what I want to do. I have nowhere to live.. I'm a failure Vic." He said. He had moved away from the stairs and now stood behind the couch where she was sitting. She was confused. Where had all this come from?

"Teddy, you're not a failure. You've got good grades, you're popular and you have us. You have a family!" She put a hand on his and felt him freeze. That was weird. She removed it again and he took a step back. She looked at his face. He looked at her with those painful eyes. Like he longed for something he could not get. "Ted. Your parents would have been proud of you. Harry is proud of you, we all are!" She reassured him. She could not stand that look. She wanted to take it away, to make him happy. "I'm here Teddy, I always am. You are my best friend." She jumped from the couch and slid in between him and the couch and hugged him. She hugged him firmly and felt his arms carefully hug her back. She felt tears run down her face. "Please do not ever ignore me like this again, Teddy. It hurt!" She heard him sigh and he rested his head on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry Vic. I'm just scared.." he whispered. "Next year I won't have you near".

"Oh Teddy, don't say that. I'm here, but I will send owls each week." She replied. She still had not had her answer to why he had ignored her. She knew now wasn't her time to ask. "I will always be here, we're best friends, Teddy.". She felt him nod. His arms had tensed around her, and she felt something strange in her stomach. Like a jolt. And just like that he released her. "So, please do not ignore me." She looked up into his eyes.

"I won't." he replied. He stared into her eyes and she felt that strange jolt again. "Thank you, Vic. And I'm sorry." He looked away.

"It's ok. Teddy. It's nearly twelve. We should get to bed." She looked at him and smiled. She walked past him and up the stairs to her dorm. She looked back and saw that he was still just standing there. Weird. She shrugged and went to bed. As she lay there, she thought of that weird jolt. She had liked when he had rested his head on her shoulder and how she had felt him breathing on her neck. Her stomach twisted. Was she starting to feel something for him again. She shook her head. He had not wanted her then. Why now? No Victoire. Man up! It is Teddy Lupin, the boy who can have whoever he wants.


End file.
